


Make Love Your Goal

by NarryEm



Series: Love Comes So Slow [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, cancer patient Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to <i>My Best Four Years</i> (it's mostly smut).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Love Your Goal

**Author's Note:**

> title from "The Power of Love" by Gabrielle Aplin.

The morning of Zayn's birthday starts off on a cheery note Louis wakes up extra early so that he can cook up a fry-up and serve it to his fiance in bed. Then they give each other blowjobs and then use clean-up shower as an excuse for a quickie before they go off about their day.

It's a typical weekday shift at the hospital. Some days, Louis wishes that he had trained to be a doctor at the emergency wing but his job feels a bit more rewarding, closer to home. One of his regular patients is a teenage girl named Ella. She's stage two in a type of thyroid cancer and she seems to be responding well to the new bout of chemotherapy they have introduced to her last month. She is also a big fan of Zayn's artwork.

"Hi, Louis," she says brightly. Louis smiles. He has always told his patients that he would much rather go by his first name but the only one to actually do so is Ella.

"Morning, love. How're you feeling today?"

"Tired, but less like proper lethargic. It's nice out so I think I wanna go take a walk or summat. How's Zayn? Isn't it his birthday today?"

"It is," Louis smiles proudly. "And I have the perfect evening planned out for the two of us."

"As long as it involves a nice dinner and sex, I think he'll be happy," Ella chirps and Louis has to feign looking offended. Christ, he'd forgotten just how crass and unfiltered teenagers could be.

"Now, now," Louis reprimands. "You're a young girl who shouldn't be thinking of those things. Don't you have schoolwork you should rather be entertaining yourself with?"

"Not really. It's like the second week back so no back-bending amount of work yet. I would much rather waste my time fawning over Dylan O'Brien's perfection or your sex life."

Louis sighs. Bloody teenagers. Why did it seem like a good idea to specialise in childhood cancer?

"Luckily for me, I'm only working 'til noon, you little rascal."

"Awww, and here I thought that I was your favourite."

The young doctor smiles as he ruffles her hair. "Most days you are."

 

 

-

 

 

"I'm home babe," Louis announces.

Zayn is in the living room, lying on the leather sofa. In his hands is a stack of papers.

"Uhm, Lou. You're an oncologist. Can you please decipher what this means?"

Louis nods, taking the papers from Zayn. He speed-reads through it and by the time he is done, tears are springing to his eyes.

"Ah, shit, is it bad news? It's all medical terms so I haven't a clue what it means--" his rambling is cut off when Louis jumps over the sofa to kiss him.

"You're gonna be all better now," Louis says, smiling when he pulls back. "It's an experimental drug, babe. It's designed to kill off the source of the cancerous cells and not damage the healthy ones. It's going to make you weak and you're immune system will be shot but it's worth a try. And since it's not on the public market yet, we can do the treatment for free, you just have to sign a bunch of paperwork saying that you consent to being a part of the research and all that shite. That is, if you wanna."

"I can be cured?" Zayn asks, incredulous.

"Yes, it's possible."

Zayn blinks his tears away. In all the years Louis has known his fiance, he is yet to see him full-on cry. No matter, they are kissing again and it's tear-soaked, salty and sweet with joy.

Somehow, they end up naked on the couch, their bodies pressed up tight like they don't ever want to separate. And they don't want to. In each other's arms, they find home and love, all that they could have asked for in life. Louis presses tender and loving kisses all over Zayn, starting at his temples and down to the crease of his hip. Zayn groans loudly when the ends of Louis long fringe brushes by his arousal, sensitive to everything. Louis grins devilishly, tongue darting out to trace his own lips.

"Eager much?" he smirks, and Zayn glowers.

"Hurry up, before I come by myself. Wanna come deep inside you."

And that's all the encouragement that Louis needs, really.

Louis shoves his hand down the back of the sofa and smirks when he finds the packet of lube. He tears it open quickly and spreads it over his fingers. The look on Zayn's face can only be described as predatory as Louis pushes in two fingers, moaning at the full sensation. Zayn growls, slipping in one finger as well.

"Feel so good, babe," Zayn whispers, finger crooking into Louis' prostate. Louis bucks into Zayn, loosing a bunch of sounds that Zayn just drinks in.

"Mm always good for you, Zaynie," Louis groans, burying his face into the crook of Louis' shoulder and neck. "Now fuck me proper."

Zayn lets out a dark, breathless laugh. He takes his finger out and Louis frees his own as well. The younger man is quick to drizzle the lube all over his erection, and Louis watches with lust-glazed eyes and Zayn aligns himself at Louis' entrance.

"Ready, love?" Zayn asks, like he does every time."

"Mm, fuck yes."

The first push is blissful and Louis scrunches up his eyes at the sting of pain interlaced with pain. He's used to this, having been a bottom his entire life. (Okay, he may have topped a handful of times but he is too much of a submissive person in bed to enjoy it properly, which is a stark contradiction to his boisterous personality) Zayn peppers Louis' face and neck with gentle kisses until Louis is nearly begging for Zayn to start moving. He loves and hates the fact that Zayn is impossibly careful with him, like he's the breakable one here. Although, Zayn would probably rip his head off if he ever voiced that thought.

It starts up slow but Louis can be so damn impatient, and he usually gets his way. The pace picks after the first few lazy minutes, when Zayn is barely circling his hips and Louis has to roll his hips to get sufficient friction on his dick. Now that Zayn is fucking into him proper, Louis feels amazing. His skin is afire with all the senses and he can feel every push and pull of Zayn's muscles as he works himself in and out of Louis is a precise rhythm. They have been doing this for years now--fuck _years,_ and before Zayn, Louis has never been the relationship type--yet the sex is never anything short of breath-taking and simply outworldly excellent. Tonight is of no exception as Zayn fucks all coherent thoughts out of his brain and all Louis can do is rake his blunt short nails down the length of Zayn's back when everything is _toomuch_ and _notenough_ at the same time.

"Zayn," he moans, breath punched out of his lungs. "I need to, gah, babe."

"I got you, Lou. Got you," Zayn breathes out, wrapping his hand around Louis' leaking hard-on.

Zayn has barely begun to stroke him when Louis shoots his load all over both their stomachs. His fiance doesn't last long either, coming undone and god, this is why Louis wants to bareback more often. Sure it's messy as hell afterwards but he personally likes the feeling of being extra full. And Zayn usually loves to rim him and oh--.

The thought is hardly on his mind when Zayn begins to lap at his entrance, all broad strokes and teasing. Louis whimpers into the bed because well, he is utterly fucked out and a bit sensitised from having just come.

He doesn't mind it though, because Zayn's tongue is all magic and damn, he thinks that he could come again from this alone. Definitely, when Zayn adds a finger to the mix, crooking it to brush against the prostate. Minutes pass and there is that familiar and delicious pressure building in his lower abdomen. Zayn's name is on his lips when he comes again, sudden and hard.

"God you look perfect when you're all sexed out," Zayn muses, and kisses the tip of Louis' nose,

"Shut up. You did your job well," Louis murmurs.

Laughing, Zayn pulls the blankets over them and they fall into easy sleep, snuggled in each other's arms.

 

 

-

 

 

The new meds cause Zayn to feel as though he is pregnant. (Louis shudders at the thought of that.) He can't keep anything down in the morning, dry heaves or sometimes actually vomits, and he has dizzy spells. There are dark circles starting to form underneath his eyes and it concerns Louis to no end. He's talked to the drug company as well as a couple pharmacists and they have all assured him that these are all normal side effects of the new experimental drug. Louis should be used to this, over half the cancer treatments are experimental and with it comes a lot of risk factors.

"Ugh," Zayn grouses as he stumbles out of the bathroom. "It's like I'm bloody pregnant or something."

Louis nearly spews out the coffee he is drinking. "Eww, don't say that," he reprimands.

Zayn smirks. "It's true though, innit. I talked to my mum and she says that ginger biscuits are supposed to help. And lots of herbal tea and shite. If I start to have bizarre cravings as well, I'm going to seriously consider suing the company."

The young doctor grimaces, still fighting to keep those images away from his head. "I think you're a little low on the hormones that are responsible for that, love. Anyways, my colleague just sent me an invitation to some fancy charity ball. Like an actual ball where people will where fancy suits and puffy dresses."

"Darling," Zayn says, whisky brown eyes twinkling. "If that was a kink of yours, you should have told me before you proposed to me."

Louis' cheeks flame up at that. Although, he can't stop himself from fantasizing about seeing Zayn in a girdle and some lacy teddy with lacing up the side for one brief moment. _Fuck._ "I didn't mean it like that."

"Liar. You blush easily."

"What I meant was," Louis clarifies, "we are invited to this ball and you and I are going. I'll even buy you that easel you've been eyeing for weeks."

"Fine. But I'm choosing your suit because your sense of fashion truly horrifies me."

 

 

-

 

 

The ball is boring. He is surrounded by rich and famous people, and he is sure that he hears the words ' _earl'_ and ' _countess_ ' being thrown around a couple times. Whatever. This is meant to raise money for charity, as proved by the thousand-quid price Louis had had to pay. Zayn frowned at that but when Louis explained that the charity was dedicated to childhood diseases and snuff, he shrugged it off.

"Louis, darling," some middle-aged woman appears out of nowhere to suffocate Louis with a hug. Zayn frowns at her and her fingers that are full of rings.

"Hi, Dame Hughes. Zayn, this is Dame Hughes, one of the benefactors at my hospital. Dame Hughes, this is Zayn, my fiance."

"Aw isn't that adorable," the dame croons and Zayn has to fake a smile. "You are both so young."

Louis laughs goodheartedly. "I'm getting close to thirty, ma'am. It's time to think about settling down, I reckon."

"Well you two look absolutely lovely together."

"Thank you," Zayn says with as much politeness as he can muster. Rich people, ugh.

The rest of the ball passes like that. Once in a while, some big name comes up to chat with Louis for a bit and Zayn has to stand by or sit by like some dress-up doll.

"Sorry," Louis whispers into his ear at one point. "It's terribly boring and as one of the country's emerging oncologists, I couldn't really turn it down. My colleague's words, not mine."

"It's okay," Zayn assures him. "I've got you."

 

 

-

 

 

The worst of the side effects show up about three months after Zayn has begun the new treatment. He coughs a lot, even though he is clear of other common cold symptoms. And sometimes, there are specks of blood that come off the tissues, which scares the hell out of Louis and he is a trained doctor. He Googles it and the company explains that sometimes, this sort of compound can weaken the inner mucus linings of the lungs. Still, he doesn't trust it one hundred per cent. At least Zayn's cancer has stopped spreading.

"I'm fine, really," Zayn insists, sprawled out on their bed as Louis gives him a thorough back rub. He's got a massage oil and all warmed up, the room smelling faintly of a forest after it's just rained and other woodsy stuff.

"You have knots in your shoulder. Like dozens of them," Louis counters, and delights in the moan that he elicits.

"New comic's due in about four days, I'm bound to be stressed a bit."

"Uh-huh," he kneads the heels of his hands into the doughy space between Zayn's shoulder blades. Well, they are supposed to be fleshy. Instead, he feels a lot of bone. "Have you been losing weight?"

Zayn turns his face away from him. "Maybe? I dunno, not really hungry often."

Louis sighs. Loss of appetite can be one of the signs of cancer and okay, he might be paranoid when it comes to Zayn but come on. He has every right to be concerned. Zayn's family have come up to visit just the other day and his younger sisters have grown so much.  Safaa wouldn't stop gushing about some new boy band she is currently obsessed with. Waliyha was quieter, and Tricia teased about her new boyfriend, and the fierce blush when she denied the accusation solidified their suspicion. And Doniya, well, she was too busy looking after her newborn, her second child. Zayn is the godfather to both and seeing Zayn with toddlers reminds Louis that he would want to have children with Zayn some time.

In the future where cancer is no longer a concern, hopefully.

"Ooooh," Zayn moans, and the sound goes straight to Louis' prick. "That feels good."

"Yeah?' Louis asks, fingers digging into the same spot. His semi is now pressing into the small of Zayn's back and he must know it too. Especially when he turns around with a smirk on his face.

"Are you gonna keep rubbing my back or are you gonna fuck me?"

Louis shivers. They don't do this often, Louis topping. But when he does, he likes to take his time with it. He takes off his own clothes and Zayn, well he's been naked since they started this so that's no problem. Louis takes the lube from the night stand and he spreads it onto his fingers carefully. When he slides one into Zayn, Zayn moans lowly, clenching around the digit. He relaxes quickly, hips working back into some semblance of a rhythm.

"More, Lou, dammit."

And who is he to deny his love of that?

It doesn't take long for him to prep Zayn and Zayn likes it a little rough anyways. Louis puts a bit of lube on his dick as well and then lies down on top of Zayn, brushing their noses together before he kisses Zayn to distract him. He pushes in slowly and the scrunched up look in Zayn's face causes his heart to flutter as always. They snog for a couple minutes, waiting for the tinge of pain to go away. When Zayn begins to swivel his hips impatiently, Louis knows that it's safe for him to move again.

It's just perfect, when they are joined like thus. Its doesn't matter who is doing what because it always feels _right_. Their lovemaking is still awesome every time and Louis would loathe to see it stop any time soon.

It's embarrassing but the sentiment brings him even closer to his release. It's partially Zayn's fault anyways, for being so sinfully tight and sinful with the whole lip-biting thing he does subconsciously. He digs around to locate Zayn's prostate and when he finds it, he rams into it without mercy. Zayn emits a choked sound and Louis counts that as a victory. He also starts to pump Zayn's erection in tandem with his thrusts as to get Zayn to come faster.

"Cheeky bastard," Zayn pants.

"You love me still."

"For some strange reasons, yeah."

They come almost at the same time, each other's name on their lips and then kissing through the orgasm. Louis pulls out slowly and realises that they forgot to use a condom (again). Lately they've been lazy with that. It's not like they can get pregnant and stuff but as a doctor, Louis feels as though he should be more careful with that kind of stuff.

They talk for a bit before drifting off to sleep, the dialogue hazy to Louis. All he knows is that Zayn is securely in his arms as he falls asleep.

 

 

-

 

 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Louis mutters.

Zayn's test results have come back and well, it's nothing that they have expected. Every single test result report thing declares Zayn completely cancer-free. Apparently those pseudo-pregnancy meds worked like a bloody miracle.

"What's it say, doc? I don't speak medicine," Zayn pouts.

"You're clean. No cancer at all."

"Please tell me that you're not pulling one on me," Zayn pleads. "I've had the bleeding thing for my entire life. You can't just say shite like that."

"That's what the reports are saying though," Louis says. "Your blood cell count is up to normal again, which means healthy immune system, your lungs are healthy and good as new and your heart is a bit tricky but you'll live for at least sixty more years as long as you keep up the good diet and exercise often."

"Best day of my life," Zayn declares, throwing his arms around Louis' neck. "Let's ring our mates and go celebrate."

And celebrate they do.

 

 

-

 

 

It's not surprising, not really, when Louis finds himself wearing a white tux and stood at the altar in the summer. The place is decked out with white and pale pink roses and Zayn looks magnificent dressed similarly as Louis. The pastor says a few words and when he finally says, "You may kiss your husband," Louis all but lunges forward to touch his lips to Zayn's. They kiss for a long time, until the throat-clearing and catcalls grow too loud to ignore. Jay and Tricia have tears in their eyes and fuck, Louis is so close to crying as well. But he won't because if he does, Zayn will start crying and the whole place will melt down in waves of tears.

They walk down the aisle as wedded husbands and the feeling is great. He is tied to Zayn in every possible way, and Zayn to him.

The reception is superb, Zayn steps on his toes only five times Louis steps on Zayn's four and a half times; it's not like those dance lessons could have helped a whole lot anyway. The first song is "The Power of Love" by Gabrielle Aplin and Louis muses about how appropriate the song choice is. Instead of focusing on Zayn's survival they had focused on their love and look how that has turned their life around. The mother-son dance proves to be terrible because Zayn starts to cry with his mother and that pulls on Louis' heart strings more than he had thought it would.

Their flight to Bali is due in about three hours, so they make their way out of the venue, cheered on by their mates and families. Niall shouts something about safe sex and Zayn laughs raucously at that.

 

 

-

 

 

Two years of blissful and cancer-free marriage later, Louis and Zayn find themselves at the local orphanage. They have decided to adopt for the first child and see if they want more later on. The problem is, they have fallen in love with these twins, a boy and a girl named James and Tara. After a long discussion they decide to adopt them both. Their mothers agree to help out from time to time, as long as it doesn't become a regular thing. They have to promise that they will not shirk their responsibilities like that.

As Louis is signing the papers, Zayn goes to the nearest ASDA to buy another car seat to accommodate for both babies. They don't cry a lot, in fact, they fall asleep almost as soon as Louis starts the engine.

The first few months are a trial and error. James loves to wake them up around two for a bottle whilst Tara wakes them closer to seven or eight. They both fall asleep until noon afterwards and there is the horror of changing the diapers. First time Zayn tries to change James' diaper, he ends up putting it on backwards. Louis laughs at him mercilessly, and corrects it for him. Zayn subsequently bans Louis from sex for a week but soon relinquishes it after a day and a half when they have hot sex in the shower.

Things are looking up and Louis is glad that they have a solid future together.

Just like he had always known.


End file.
